


【木日】情人节

by dailyfish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 木日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyfish/pseuds/dailyfish
Summary: 情人节是什么？是传达心意的日子。
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei
Kudos: 2





	【木日】情人节

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：包含木日大学同宿舍的私设。

日向并不知道，自己对友人的感情是什么时候变味的。

说变味也不尽准确，不知不觉在他和木吉独处的场合，黑发青年总是能嗅出几分暧昧的味道。就像现在，明明只是呆在同一间自习室而已，周围的空气竟开始不自觉升温。

“大家现在情人节都过得这么别致的么？”教室的前排三三两两坐着前来自习的情侣，靠墙的两个大男生显得格格不入。

“日向你在说什么吗？”嘟囔的人肩膀被戳了一下，身侧的男生单手拢出小喇叭，做着夸张的口型。

日向撕下一张草稿纸，“没什么，今天教室里人意外的多。”这样写着，把纸推过去。  
木吉回复很快：“因为是2月14日吧。”  
“你竟然知道今天是什么日子？”  
“我哪有这么钝感啦~”木吉在句末的波浪线后面加了个小小的心。  
“那就给木吉选手加一分。好了，学习学习。”  
“明明是日向先传的纸条！”附带一个夸张的颜文字。

能被带跑话题这点就足够迟钝了……说到底这家伙究竟什么时候开始用颜文字这种东西的？日向笑了一下，把撕下来的纸夹回笔记本里，低头认真看起书。

******

“可以的话，我希望你不要在这样引人误会的日子叫我出来。”栗发的女孩子捂住脸。  
“哈哈哈我本来还准备了适合今天的梗来着，教练要听——”  
“我没有会错意也不介意，但这不等于我乐意今天被开玩笑，望·周·知。”伊月敏锐地从牙缝中挤出的最后几个字里听出了杀意，及时关上了手里的笔记本。

“所以，理由。”相田靠在宿舍楼下的路灯旁。  
“你想不想看看，日向今天会和谁告白？”  
“哈？”  
“昨天训练完的时候，我不小心在日向背包里看到了一盒巧克力——你也知道他不爱吃这类甜食。”  
“不能是心血来潮一时兴起吗？”  
“这就是问题了。我本来也是这么想的，所以顺便问了一嘴，可是日向立即把露出个角的巧克力收回了背包，而且那一瞬间我肯定没看漏——他竟然脸红了！可惜再往下我什么也没能问出来。”  
“如果你当时是和现在一样的八卦表情的话，我觉得问不出来才正常。”  
“等等——不会是教练你吧？”  
“我俩高中就分手了谢谢。不如说你知道这件事的吧？明知道还找我吃这个瓜，你脑子究竟是怎么长的？各种意义上，你之前是这么个人设吗？”  
“没办法，那个日向太可疑了，可疑得我觉得人设也许没那么重要。”

连伶牙俐齿的相田小姐也沉默了几秒：“……铁平呢？理论上你不应该先去找他吗？”  
“木吉啊……这种事情他一知道的话，日向下一秒就知道了吧。”  
“哈哈，”木吉的确藏不住这种事，相田想象了一下，不禁笑出声，“但是我拒绝。”  
“别这么绝情嘛……”  
“主教练托我修改你们下周的训练内容，我还没想好呢。”女孩子回了宿舍，“不过要是你看到什么有趣的事情，我不介意知道。”  
“果然教练也很好奇嘛。”伊月勾起嘴角，打开手机。

******

嗡。  
“伊月问咱俩晚饭约吗？”日向看完消息，把手机放在桌侧，抽出刚刚的纸张写道。  
“好啊，不过我饭后可能有点事。”木吉收拾起书本。

两人很快与心怀鬼胎的伊月同学碰上头，在食堂找位置坐下。

“丽子还没来吗？”  
“教练说自己忙着修改训练安排，自己先吃了。”伊月眼睛都没眨。  
日向若有所思：“……行吧。”

今天食堂的背景音似乎格外嘈杂，三人没说几句话，便被迫因为旁桌过high的谈话声逼退，只好各自默默吃饭。

片刻，木吉匆匆收起餐盘背上包：“我先走了，日向晚上见。”只留下日向和伊月面面相觑。

“怎样？现在说还来得及。”碍事的人一走，伊月先生立即穷追不舍。  
“说什么？”  
“当然是你在意的人啊。这日子买巧克力也不会有别的理由了吧？反正迟早我们都会知道的，现在藏着掖着有什么意义？”  
“……”日向不自觉瞟向自己的包。  
鹰之眼抓弱点一抓一个准：“不会是人家还不知道所以担心自己失败了吧？”  
“……算是吧。”  
“也不必遮遮掩掩的啊……”在在日向越来越长的沉默中，伊月决定大发慈悲，“算了，我可能明天就知道了也说不定。不过你究竟是什么时候背着我们看上人家的？而且连木吉都瞒住了，太强了。”  
“你和木吉说了？”  
“没有，只是我觉得木吉知道的话我们不会不知情。会忽然（急に）说漏嘴也是那家伙可爱（キュート）的地方吧——啊就是这个！”  
“闭嘴伊月。”  
“哈哈哈我先撤了。”做完今日日常的伊月心满意足。

******

二月的冷风划过侧脸，溜号的黑发青年裹紧了衣服。一部分行道树已经开始抽芽，嫩色的叶子随着气流轻轻摇晃。

正反省放过了好友的自己是否太过仁慈，伊月眼尖地在宿舍旁的小路尽头看到了熟悉的背影。“那个人好高，个头快抵上木吉了——等等那不就是木吉吗？”

人在家中坐——严格来说并没有在家里坐着，但既然瓜从天上来也没有不吃的道理，伊月戴上耳机，假装看着视频，若无其事地走近两人。

这条路可以直接通到校外，但因为偏僻，普通情况下只有闲得发霉的人和情侣们会走，吃瓜少年尽量低着头，踱步希望自己表现得不要太奇怪。

“木吉。”手机的声音被彻底关掉，伊月听到女孩子的呢喃。  
我也太会挑时间了，伊月就差给自己鼓起掌。  
女孩子顿了几秒，像是在积攒勇气：“我喜欢你。”  
“！”木吉不姓杉田太可惜了！すぎだ！すきだ！多么完美的梗！周围越安静，伊月的心里弹幕就越密集。

等等，为什么木吉没有回复？尽管行进速度不快，但如果真的停在附近的话未免太过可疑，眼看就要走过两人，伊月不禁有些着急。  
“谢谢，”高个子的声音适时响起，“早稻小姐对吧？非常感谢，但是你的巧克力我不能收，理由很简单，今天我本来也计划和喜欢的人告白来着。”  
“哈？”一般来说情人节难道不是女孩子表白心迹的日子吗？疑惑让早稻一时竟忘了难过，“你真的知道情人节是什么日子吗？”  
“传达心意的日子，对吧？”  
好像也没什么问题。早稻捂嘴笑出声，“对不起，如果我早知道你有喜欢的女孩子的话，就不会来打扰了。不过能说出自己的想法我很高兴，这种情况下让你收巧克力的确有些为难，我还是带回去好了。”说着女孩子收起手里包装精美的盒子，飞快转身离开。

“你不去安慰一下吗？她哭了哦？”伊月想起这孩子经常在前排看校队的比赛。总是高声为队伍加油的女孩子，现在这样含着眼泪跑掉，让伊月有些于心不忍。  
“我现在去安慰才是真的过分吧——哇啊——伊月你什么时候来的？”  
“……刚好走过来就看到她跑掉了，是向你告白的女孩子吗？”伊月不好意思实话实说。  
木吉松一口气：“嗯，可惜我不能随便答应——你这么晚是要出学校？”  
“……哦，我……笔记本……对，我笔记本用完了。”  
“这样啊。”  
“……今晚还出来打打球吗？队长刚刚在约野球。”  
“暂时不了，有点事要忙。我打算直接回寝室，今天可能就不出门了。”  
“那明天见。”  
“明天见。”

伊月：“……”  
伊月：“？！！”

嗡。  
相田发来消息：“怎样？”有什么好玩的吗？  
伊月秒回：“没跟上日向，我就先回去了。”不敢说，不敢说。  
我为什么会有木吉藏不住秘密的错觉？一边打着字，伊月不禁反思自己作为友人究竟哪里有了疏漏。

******

“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来——怎么这么快？你不是说有事吗？”  
“这个嘛——我也没想到竟然被女孩子告白了哈哈哈。”木吉挠了挠后脑。  
“哦，是吗？”  
“日向你都不好奇结果吗？”  
投手不耐烦地推开中锋凑过来的脑袋：“知道你受欢迎了，然后呢。”  
“语气好敷衍！”  
“那你想听什么？”

木吉抓住放在自己胸前的手：“我以为日向知道的。”  
大个子平时体温偏高，日向决定把奇怪的热气归咎于木吉：“知道什么？”  
“当然是我喜欢日向——唔因为日向也喜欢我所以严格来说应该叫两情相悦？”  
“！——你在瞎说什么啊？”一定是因为房间太暖和，所以连脸上都开始发热。  
“嗯？哪里不对吗？”

为什么态度这么认真啊。日向下意识避开了过于炙热的目光。  
“勉强……勉强……没什么大错吧。”  
“所以，什么地方错了呢？”得到答案的过程比想象中轻松，木吉甚至有了调侃的闲心。  
“嘛……真要说……也没什么不对的地方。”

“到底是哪一方啊日向？”  
别得寸进尺。日向自暴自弃地拉开桌上的书包，拽出一盒巧克力味的铜锣烧，在木吉乖巧的笑容中深吸一口气：“我喜欢你——满意了？”  
“嗯！我也好喜欢日向！”木吉收下礼物，扑上去就是一个熊抱。

**END**

******

**后记**

“好了好了先放开我行吗？”大个子力气太大，日向痛苦地推开对方。  
“对哦，”木吉松开手，拿出自己准备的袋子放在日向手上：“情人节快乐。”

“情人节快乐——纳豆？”  
“日向不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢是喜欢，我还以为你会给我比较接近巧克力的东西——而且现在也过了晚饭时间吧……”  
“既然是送礼物，那给对方喜欢的东西不是更好吗？”  
“……我明天吃好了。”也对，毕竟你是木吉铁平嘛。


End file.
